


He Smiled!

by veenadaiya



Series: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Snow, attackontitan, first snow fall, hahah, he hasnt smiled since isabel farlan, i have a body pillow to prove it dammit, levi ackerman is my baby, levi fucking smiles, poor levi, they died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The troops get a nice treat to something they've never seen before! ONE SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Smiled!

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea and started to write.
> 
> EDIT: ALL of these older fics are notttt as great as my new ones of course. Still read but be warned i’m not this shitty

     "Mikasa! Come look at this stuff!"

     It was very cold at the Scouts camp. It seemed to always be colder outside of the confinement of the gates. The troops mission was to gather 2 Titans for Hange to study.

     Groups were organized quick without much thought. They didn't take their designated group since not everyone was accompanying them. Levi and Hange were leading all of them, Sasha, Connie, Eren, Armin, Jean, Ymir, Krista, and Mikasa. Those are the ones that mattered anyway.  
They had come close to catching one but it slipped from their grasp quickly. It was night time and everyone was settling down to go to sleep. Levi of course, pretended to be sleeping but really he was on watch when a voice shouted.

     He peered out of his tent to see Armin staring up at the sky. What was it? It was clearly white and they were small. Levi saw Mikasa leaving her tent with Eren following her.

     "What is it?" Eren asked, in a desperate voice. Mikasa held out her hand, letting the white flaked settle on her palm. They melted.

     "Eren! This is what we read about in my parents books!" Armin exclaimed, quiet enough not to wake anyone. Levi stepped out of his tent and the three jumped.

     "You three, get to bed-"  
A flake settled on his nose but he quickly batted it away, not sure what it was.

     "What the hell?"

     "It's snow!" Armin laughed, picking up as much as he could from the ground. Other came out from their tents to see the commotion. Some complained but started laughing about the odd white stuff.

     "It's snow!" Eren began to repeat it with Levi watching the group. He hated to disrupt their happiness, they needed their sleep.

     Levi was about to yell but he changed his mind when he saw her. Mikasa smiling.  
That was a rare sight. Eren noticed and started to smile wider.

     "It's never supposed to snow here!" Armin exclaimed. Hange erected from her sleep to see them running around like 5 year olds.

     She began to giggle and looked at Levi who showed no emotion.

     "Come on Levi! Have a little fun!" She ran over to her soldiers and gathered some snow up into a ball.

     He still stood at the edge of his tent, observing quietly. Oh how he wished he could have fun. But he forgot how to smile. Mikasa could sense his wariness and walked over to him.

     "Come on Corporal!" She held something behind her back and he didn't know what until it went straight to his face. Burrrr it was cold!

     He was about to discipline at her but then he began to laugh. Everyone one stared at him for a moment, surprised. Astonished, actually.

     "He's smiling!" Hange exclaimed, laughing harder.

All of them were laughing and throwing the snow as it came down harder. It was bliss.


End file.
